Willingly Kidnapped
by NeverlandsPiratePrincess
Summary: Captain Hook comes to kidnap Elizabeth, but finds out that she would willingly go with him
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off a dream I had last week. Except I woke up after he said he was going to kidnap me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jolly Rodger or Captain Hook. I do own Elizabeth Parker

This story is true. This really happened. Who am I you ask? My Name is Elizabeth Parker I am 17 possibly 18. I do not know how much time has past back in London. How do I know it is true? It simple I was there or here depending on your point in the matter. What does that mean? It means that I am still there or here in Nederland on board the _Jolly Rodger_ and as I am writing this, I am in the Captains study. He does not let me out of his sight much to which I can understand. You see he thinks that I am on Pans side, as I would team up with an idiotic twelve year old. He is currently sitting at his desk watching me very intently and almost curiously. So here, starts are story.

I was standing in the fruit wallpapered kitchen getting ready for school and as usual, I really just wanted to go back to bed. It being six in the morning and I have not slept the night before. Here I was finishing up my glass of milk when a arm grabbed me around the waist. I went to scream but a hand covered my mouth before I could. I was still barefoot at the time so I tried to put the glass down but something hard and sharp was pressed in to my stomach as I leaned forward to do so. I looked down and saw a hook where a hand should be I instantly knew who my captor was. It was Captain James Hook. I mumbled against his hand. It wasn't a muffled scream or even a yelp. Who would here me? Everyone left for work before I even got up. "If I take my hand away do you promise not to scream?" I nodded and he tightened his grip around my waist and removed his hand from my mouth. "Now who do have I here?" He turned me around in his arms and pressed his hook in to my back slightly. His hair was black, curly, and down to his mid back, He was in His usual elegant red attire with gold sown in design.

"Can I put the glass down so as not to drop it?" I saw a tint of red enter his eyes for not getting an answer but a question in return but backed me up to the counter so I could. Blushing a little at the awkwardness I answered his question "My Name is Elizabeth Parker". I glanced toward the stove clock it was 7:10 I had missed the school bus on the last day of school. _Way to go Hook. _I smiled "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He let go of me and bowed "I'm Captain James H..." As soon as he said his first name, I knew I was right. I did not just run I bolted up the stairs and into my room leaving the door open and dove under my bed for a duffel bag and started to fill it with any thing I could get my hands on. He gave chase no more than a few seconds after I made it to my room. "To answer your second question. I have come to kidnap you. Now you won't be making any fuss and you will come willingly."

I grabbed a pile of clean clothes that I had not folded yet and looked up at him from packing. "If I go willingly then its not kidnap." I stated bluntly. "What are you doing?"

I looked up at him questioningly. "Packing. I cannot stay here. It's better you than…." A chill ran up my spine and I stuffed the clothes in the bag. He seemed to notice my discomfort at a thought as a brushed passed him with a full duffle bag, threw it down the stairs, grabbed another bag out of the closet along with some sheets, and put them in the bag. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" I went down to the basement to grab a screwdriver to take apart my bed. He followed me. (**Yes I am taking my bed to Neverland**) "All I got out was that I was Captain and my first name was James. How did you know my intention?" I walked into the bathroom and started empting my cabinet. "Oh...umm." I heard my sister's car in the driveway; I looked out the window to make sure it was she and not the neighbor. It was she. "Shit." I dumped every thing into the bag and ran back upstairs and put both bags under the bed and went to sit in the closet.

"Miss Parker, exactly what is it you are doing?" Hook said slightly amused by my behavior.

"The school there going to call mother and tell her that imp not there. She is going to call my sister who currently just arrived. She is going to come look in my room for me but she is to dumb to look in my closet."

Both of us heard my sister talking on the phone and coming up the stairs. "Get in here she will see you" I whispered. He glared at me for a second. "Please." He ducked into my walking closet, sat on the box across from me, and closed the door just as the other door opened. Few seconds past as we heard her walk around the room. "No she isn't here. Yeah I'm going now." She went to her room down in the basement. The Captain and I laughed quietly at her stupidity and left the closet. I walked over to my bed with the screwdriver and hook walked over to where my IPod was and picked it up as I started to take the sheets off my bed and stuff them in to the bag. I was stopped what I was doing and subconsciously watched him try to figure out how it worked. I glanced at the digital clock it was nearing 8:30. "How on earth does this thing work?" I rolled my eyes, got up and walked over to the other bed, which he was sitting on. "You put these in your ears and press here and here." Sound came out of the headphones, but I am guessing he did not like the song as he ripped the headphones out of his ears. "What?" He did not respond so I finished taking the bed apart got up and walked over to him. "Captain?" He turned and looked at me with those icy blue eyes. "Can you have some of you men taken this to the boat…? Ship." I quickly corrected my self. "Of coarse Miss Parker." He called to of his crew to take the bed frame and mattress to his cabin, all the while keeping a very tight hold on me to keep up the visage. After that, we tried to cram anything and every thing into the two bags until I gave up and emptied the bucket filled with stuff animals and started filling that. When I next looked at the clock, it was nearing 12:50 and I was getting hungry. I am sure my Captain was too I mean the Captain. I opened my bedroom door quietly and listened to see if my sister was up. She was not; I started to descend the stairs when Hook pulled me back a little too roughly. "Where are you going? Do you want to get us caught?"

"No one is down there relaxed. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too" He released me and followed me down stairs into the kitchen we both grabbed yogurt. Just as we sat down my sister came up stairs and bombarded us with questions obviously I answered them not so truthfully and looking at Captain Hook the entire time.

"Why are you here and not at school? Why were you not in your room when I went to see if you skipped school? Who is he?"

"Whoa slow down will you?"

"Elizabeth answer my questions"

"Why should I?

"Because I'm in charge" I try so very hard to surprises a laugh. Hook looked at me clearly, he had more control over the emotions he showed than I did.

"Fine what ever ask your stupid questions."

"There not stupid. So Why are you here and not at school?" I looked Hook instead of looking at my sister.

"All the bathrooms flooded and they hade to send us home."

"Again when are they going to fix that school up? Ok Who is he. And why is he dressed like some pirate Captain from the middle ages?" I looked at her and Hook shifted uneasily. My sister did not seem to notice

"His name is James and he is dressed like that because we were going through dress rehearsal for the schools summer production." Hook and I being very convincing gave me a half smile behind my sisters back.

"Why is he here? And I'm telling that you had a guy in the house when no one was home." I could see Hook's eyes slowly changing from blue to red. I stood up and glared at her.

"Excuse me he is a friend and he drove me home because my bus got broken down on the high way and we have to be at The Shack by six. We were hungry and I still have to get into costume. And he can stay as long as he wants." I looked at hook his eyes were slowly changing back to there original color. I pushed by my sister to get to the sink to rinse out the yogurt container and put it on the counter. She grabbed my arm. "You are not going any where"

"Try and stop me just try" She grabbed my other hand and attempted to tie them together but I pulled a bunch of tie kwon doe moves and she was knocked out. I turned around and looked at Hook I could tell he was shocked that I knocked out my sister and that he did not see any guilt from me at that moment because he sure saw it later.

"Are you done with that?"

"I guess." I took his contraire rinsed it and through it in the trash along with my own. Then with his help, of course we moved my sister down to her room and placed her on her bed. We headed back up stairs. "I do hope she thinks it all a dream. You did a pretty good job covering the truth." We headed back up stairs and locked ourselves in my bedroom. "We are going to wait till midnight when every ones else is sleeping." We both leaned up against the wall where my bed used to be. All Bags and containers with my thing in them were all aboard the ship. "And now we wait."

"And now we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Hook

After about three minutes of impeccable boredom, I got up from the floor and started to search through my DVDs for something to watch. I pulled out The Pirates of the Caribbean movies. We had nine hours to waste. I was about to put Curse of the Black Pearl in when the Captain came and stood next to me and spoke. "Miss Elizabeth, May I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yes go ahead."

"Earlier when you were packing you said that you could not stay here and that it was better me who kidnapped you than someone else. Why can you not stay here? Who is it you were referring to?"

I put the DVD in the player and went back to sit on the floor and thought about the questions he just asked me. "I can not stand this place any longer. Every one here just ignores me until they want something from me. I hate it here so much."

"Ah. I see, but that does not answer the other question. Who is it that you fear more than me?"

"Captain you may either think that I am completely insane or you could use that information to your advantage at some point in time. That is why I did not answer the question. And I do not fear you." Apparently telling him that I did not fear him was the wrong thing to say for a little red seeped into his eyes. He backed me further into the wall and blocked any way of escape. I could clearly tell he was trying to intimidate me.

**Hook's POV**

This girl was … smart to think that I could use this information against her, and I probably could and probably will use it against her at some point in time. But what she said next made me think that mabey she was not that smart she told me that she did not fear me. That was the wrong thing of her to say. I felt my eyes change colour as I backed her into the corner of the room where her bed had previously been, trying to intimidate her.

When I looked into the girl's bright green eyes, I saw no fear there. I saw no sign of being afraid, but she looked as if entranced with. I lowered my gaze to Elizabeth's lips and moved my face closer to hers, and took her bottom lip in mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my good hand went into her tangled hair and my other arm pulled her closer. She parted her lips to allow me entrance as she leaned into me and came up on to her knees. As she started to pull at my shirt I pulled away as I wanted to get an answer to the question I had asked and she probably wasn't thinking clearly. Before I asked again she gave me the answer I was searching for. "Psychotic killer clown." She said very softly I barely heard her speak.

"What?" I was amused by the fact that this girl was scared of a clown more than she was of a pirate.

"That's what after me. That's what is coming after me. He has been coming around here every few days for the past few months. Can we not talk about this? Every time that he is mentioned, he comes. Last time he came with a chainsaw." I could tell that she was very frightened by this clown and I released her from my grasp.

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was nearing 11:30 when I heard a chainsaw outside my window. It wasn't like it was outside, a neighbor using one. Why would a neighbor be using a chainsaw at this time of night? It was right outside the window, on the roof. I screamed or tried to scream, before a hand covered my mouth. The Captain came to close for comfort and growled. "We are leaving. NOW!" He grabbed the rope, which had previously tied into a slipknot and put it around my wrist behind my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Ho****ok no matter how many birthday candles I make a wish on it will not happen Sadly**

"OWW that hurts." Hook grimaced as he tied my hands and feet together, slung me over his shoulder and boarded the Jolly Rodger. Once in the cabin he dumped me on the floor and walked over to his desk. I think he wrote in the Ships log but could not be sure. I stayed on the floor watching him.

**Hook's pov**

After I placed her on the floor, she watched me and glared at me. _Why is she glaring at me?_ I wrote in the ships log that we were off to Nederland. _I cannot trust her. It is most likely that Peter found out I was going to kidnap her. That must be another reason she came so willingly. Peter probably things that she will be a distraction so he can attack the ship. Clowns really?_

**Narrator pov**

They sat there watching every movement the other made as the ship was being prepared to set sail. When the Jolly Rodger started its incline towards the sky Captain Hook stood up and left the cabin locking Elizabeth inside. She tried to stand up but fell over due to her feet and hands being tied as well as the sudden steep incline of the ship. "uughh." Looks around the room and sees a dagger on a table near the fireplace. Looks around the room making sure that Hook is not coming back for a while, she rolls over to the table and knocks the dagger off of it on to the floor. Elizabeth picked up the dagger off the floor and begins to cut the ropes tying her hands behind her. She hears footsteps approaching the cabin door she starts to work her way threw the ropes faster and finally gets threw the ropes just as the door opens she gets out of the ropes tying her feet together and stands up as Hook closes the door and turns around. He stands there looking at her and then the rope on the floor. Picking up Elizabeth's IPod checks the clock on it as he says. "That took less time then I expected." Elizabeth looked at him in confusion and glared a little. "You expected me to get out of the ropes?"

"Yes, but I thought it would have taken you longer." Elizabeth glared at him and grabbing her IPod went and sat in one of the armchairs and ignores Hook. She curls up in the armchair and listens to the Phantom of the Opera. She falls asleep while listening to the music of the night sung by Gerard Butler.

**Hook's Pov**

I looked up after studying the maps for about half an hour and saw her curled up in an armchair by the fire. It must have been 3 in the morning where she came. I am surprised she lasted this long._ Should I move her?_ I grimaced. _ Why do I care I kidnapped her. _ _Is there another reason that she let me kidnap her?_ After those thoughts, I undressed and got into bed.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

I woke thinking that the events that have occurred were just a dream my crazy mind came up with but when I opened my eyes to the dimly lit cabin I almost screamed with excitement at being kidnapped by Captain James Hook my favorite Disney character. **(AN: yes he indeed is my favorite 3 *fan girl swoon* the Jason Isaacs version of him *sqwee*) **I checked my Ipod and it was still playing the Phantom soundtrack. "4:30 am… OMG I HAVE INTERNET." I covered my mouth and looked at Captain Hook, I sighed in relief that I did not wake him with my squeal of excitement. I got up and ran over to the bag that was holding my computer and pulled it out and went back to the chair I was previously occupying. I immediately logged on to fanfiction to check updates and messages I had missed in the past 2 days. There were 4 story updates and 3 messages. I responded to my messages then read all the updates that left me wanting more. I looked at my computer clock it was now 8 in the morning.

Captain Hook was still sleeping and he was snoring a little. I giggled a little. **(AN: what his snore sounds funny)** Then it got annoying after 5 straight minutes of it. Anyway I logged onto facebook and started to chat with my best friend and personal ninja. **(AN: that's right shes a ninja! I bet you wish your friend was a ninja.) **

Elizabeth Parker: hi Kim

Kim the Ninja: Hi?

Elizabeth Parker: I have to tell you something that fishy did

Kim The Ninja: Ewe fishy

Elizabeth Parker: Yes, I know Kim

Kim The Ninja: stupid fishy

Elizabeth Parker: well I was getting ready fro school yesterday and umm he kidnapped me.

Kim The Ninja:….

Elizabeth Parker: what? he did

Kim The Ninja: Its not kidnap you would have went willingly

Elizabeth Parker: is to he tied my hands and feet together

Kim The Ninja: oh Prove it then

Elizabeth Parker: how? Oh wait do you have Skype

Kim The Ninja: yesh

We logged on to Skype video.

Elizabeth Parker: see im in the cabin

Kim The Ninja: you can be using one of those green screens

Elizabeth Parker: am not and can a green screen do this? I think not

I walked over to Hook who is still sleeping and points web cam at him.

Elizabeth Parker: told you

Kim The Ninja: even if you were kidnapped, why are you telling me this? You are kidnapped a lot

Elizabeth Parker: I wonder who will kidnap me next if Hook brings me back ever.

Kim The Ninja: I do not know

Elizabeth Parker: It could be I guy who wears a mask over his face and live in the basement of the Paris opera house.

Kim The Ninja: maybe. See I can tell you are hoping it will happen

Elizabeth Parker: but anyway this is different its him who kidnapped me and look my bed is even here i don't think I am coming back

I walked over and sat on my bed

Elizabeth Parker: and its not like its some homicidal psychopath here. would you care if one did kidnapped me

Kim The Ninja: We all know how stupid he is. He's probably drunk...I bet he was even drunk when he kidnapped you. He does drink a little to much...

She laughed a little. I looked at him

Elizabeth Parker: i don't think he was drunk him that was 6:40 yesterday morning and hasn't drank anything today

Kim the Ninja: Oh, well what the heck am i supposed to about it? I'm here and you're there...

Elizabeth Parker: i dont know maybe get peter to bring you here

Kim the ninja: I guess I could do that….

Kim snuck up on the ship and hided in the sails. Captain Hook was still sleeping when i decided to go on the deck for some air and to find Mr. smee to get me food. "?" He turned around to face me. "yes miss?" "can you possably see about getting me some food im starving." He took his hat off. "right away miss." After he left I looked up in the sails and saw Kim. " KIM!" I ran up the sail. I made it up to where Kim was on the sail before i looked down and saw Hook come out of his cabin looking for me he walked over to Mr. Smee who was shaking "WHERE IS SHE?" I looked over to kim "ooppssy I woke him up" We both looked down watching Hook carefully. "Come on Kim" I started to climb down the sail with Kim. Once we reach the deck I stood in front of hook. "Good morning Captain." He replyed with a grimace. "You woke me up" he growled out and sees Kim " who is this?" I thought for a second and came up with a little lie. "This is Kim she was hiding in the stuffed animal box." I smiled sweetly to coat the lie with surgar. "Hi!" She waved and stuck her tongue out. This weird purple light flies around our heads and Kim watch it. "Oh...F...Furna!" The light lands on her shoulder and she stared at it for a little bit then look back to Hook and I. "She is also a ninja" Hook shook his head and walked away "SMEE GET ME MY BREAKFAST" Kim wasn't paying close attention and she tilts her head to the side. "What about a ninja?" I turned to her "oh i told him you are a ninja, and someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Kim did a ninja move and walked over to Hook and with both hands poked his face. "Are you grumpy?" Hook pulled out his swoard and his eyes turned red "GET AWAY FROM ME" Natalie Looks back and forth between them " Kim i think you should listen." Kim comes back and stands next to me and Hook walked back in to the cabin and Smee comes over and faces me "mmiss wwhat would you like for breakfast? You forgot to tell me." I thought for a second. "what ever the captain is having will be fine" Smee turns to Kim and waits for her order of food. Kim looked over at Smee a little confused. "Huh?" I looked at her " food Kim food. What do u want for breakfast"

**5 hours later**

Kim got bored and went home so we talked for a little bit. Elizabeth Parker: I wonder who will kidnap me next if Hook brings me back ever.

Kim The Ninja: I do not know

Elizabeth Parker: It could be I guy who wears a mask over his face and live in the basement of the Paris opera house.

Kim The Ninja: maybe. See I can tell you are hoping it will happen

Elizabeth Parker: Hey, you never know

Hook yelled at me for being on the computer for long periods of time and for laying on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook was out dealing with the crew and he has once again locked me in the cabin. I am currently laying on his bed again writing. I know I brought my own bed but his is so much more comfortable.

I heard a bang and the door burst open reviling a very angry Captain he saw me, he walked over to me and pulled me off the bed dragging me across the cabin. He picked up my notebook read some then threw it at my head. "Awwww is some one having a bad day?" All I recived back was an angry glare from… red eyes.

"It would be best if you do not anger me further."

"But Why its so much fun." Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose mumbling something that sounded like "Your insane." I smiled at him and went back to writing.

**Narrator Pov**

Smee brought in dinner for the captain and Elizabeth. Nothing was said between the two of them except please pass this or that. Elizabeth felt eyes watching her threw out the whole meal. Hook stood up slowly and moved behind Elizabeth. Threateningly he said. "If I ever come in here and see you on my bed you just may regret it." And Elizabeth being Elizabeth asked. "just how will I regret it…..Captain?" He picked up a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger a few time then turned her face toward him. Stroking her cheek a slight blush crept over her cheeks. He slowly inclined her face. Butterflies filling her stomach , she leaned in closer until they were an inch apart. Just as they were about to kiss Hook pulled away and sat back in his chair smirking. Elizabeth sat frozen in her chair from the moment that had just occurred. Still waiting for a kiss. She slowly turned facing hook and glared and he just smiled at her before calling Smee to take away the uneaten food. Hook sat there flipping a coin in his hand in thought looking at Elizabeth.

**Hooks pov**

"Oh Captain Hook!" I heard that insolent boy call me out. I expected the girl to jump up and run out to him. But to my surprise all she did was turn her head toward the door then at me going back to what she was doing. _Maybe she is not in league with pan_. I stood up grabbing my swords and pistol to destroy that boy. _ She is watching me. _

**Elizabeth's pov**

He left the door open!. It has been so long since I last saw the sun, fell the rays on my skin, the wind in my hair. I stood up and came to stand just outside the door directly in the sun. My eyes came to rest on captain hook. It was almost like there was this magnate drawing my eyes to him.

Hook was fighting a young boy probably peter pan it looked like peter like in the movie. I watched them or mostly hook fight ok not really I watched every movement the captain made. This is when I came up with the most brilliant plan.

**Narrator Pov**

Elizabeth smiled to herself and rushed inside the cabin. She went and dug threw all her bags until she found it, a sexy nighty. Checking out the window to see how the fight was progressing. They were still going at it. She swiftly changed into the nighty leaving a trail of clothes from the door to Hook's bed. Then she climbed onto the bed just as peter flew away and hook walked into the cabin. Captain Hook came into the cabin and saw Elizabeth's bra on the floor and raised his eyebrows. He followed the path of clothes to his bed where he spotted her on….his bed.

**Hook's pov**

I followed the trail of clothes till it ended at … my bed. _That girl...no no that is no girl she has breast and look at what she is wearing James this is Indeed a woman and a beautiful one at that. Any way does she ever listen to any one I told her never to go on my bed I even threatened her with..._ I looked at her _she so…_I felt my pants tighten._ No no I cant she is praticly still a child. Why do you care you're a bloody frickin pirate? I still have morals. My God man that is no child_. My pants got even tighter and she seemed to notice looking me over with those green eyes.

**Elizabeth's pov**

He came to the end of my trail of clothes and looked at me. He just stood there and stared at me probably thinking. I smiled up at him and started to twirl my hair. Looking him over I saw his pants getting tighter from his growing erection. I sat up on my knees and looked at him seductively before moving closer. _ He is bound to cave in soon_. I came up to him and removed his jacket. He then removed his hook and I reached into his shirt dragging my nails across his chest before unclasping the contraption that held the hook to his arm and let it drop to the floor.

**Narrator Pov**

Hook tried to move away from her to hide his arm but before he moved to far enough away Elizabeth grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips pulling him down toward the bed. She slowly licked his bottom lip asking for entranceand that is when he lost it….

**A/n: ohhh I left you guys with a cliffe. I know it has been like forever since I last updated so I promise to update before the new year. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

He kicked his boots off, let them fall to the floor, and started to kiss her back allowing Elizabeth to gain access into his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth and there tongues wrestled each other. Her hands moved under his shirt and she dragged her nails across his muscular chest, a moan escaping his mouth. The kiss was broken for a split second as hook took of his shirt.

Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. His head moved downward kissing her neck then taking her nipple in to his mouth sucking it, nipping it, and flicking it. Elizabeth let out a series of moans and reached for the buttons of his pants and pushed them down to his knees which he then kicked the pant off the rest of the way. One of her hands went into his hair and the other on his back.

As soon as her hand went into his hair he could not take it any more and he thrust into her, Elizabeth screamed as a wave of pain came over her. For when he thrust into her he broke her virginity…

He only paused for a brief minute before slowly starting to move within her. Their moans and groans seemed to fill the ship. She met each of his thrust then he started to speed up. She kept up with the pace he set until her orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hook's POV**

I awoke with the girl's head curled under my chin. She had one arm curled beside her and the other draped over my stomach, her one of her legs was draped over my left leg. Her other was bent with her knee touching her elbow. My harness and hook was laying on the floor as well as clothes that were scattered all around. I pushed Elizabeth's leg off me and sat up. Her hand slid down my stomach and landed… I looked down at where her hand was. Her hand slowly moved and I started to get hard. _ I need to get up so I can…_ Her hand wrapped around me and moved back and forth for a minute before she rolled away from me. I looked to her face and it held a little satisfied smirked. She turned her face into the pillow and I got up. _Vixen_. I kicked her clothes under her bed and covered her before getting Smee to assist me. The bed seemed to have swallowed her up.

**Elizabth's POV**

I woke up with my arm and leg draped over Hook. I watched him sleep for a minute then closed my eyes. I knew when he woke I could feel his eyes looking me over. I tried to keep a straight face to convince him I was sleeping. He pushed my leg off his then sat up. My hand slid down his stomach and landed on his… I smirked inwardly and started to stroke him and I felt him getting hard. I curled my hand around him and moved my hand back and forth, not long it was just a few strokes. I rolled over and smirked as I turned my face into the pillow. I thought of trying to open my eyes and look at him before he had the chance to get some pants on but maybe that's a little to risky. The cabin door opened and then closed again. Smee I guess to help the captain. "Good Mornin' Capt'n." He said he wasn't whispering so I guess he didn't notice that I was there at all. He probably saw my bed empty and thought I was in the bathroom or something. "shh the girl is still… sleeping." I pulled the blanket up over my head. I couldn't keep from smiling any more. "Right Capt'n." He sounded slightly confused. He was quite for one minute then he started talking well more like rambling. "Smee?" I gripped the pillow. "Yes capt'n." Hook sort of growled at him. "Shut…" I threw the pillow across the room and I looked over at them. It hit Hook instead of Smee. Shit I'm screwed. I pulled the blanket over my head holding it tightly.

**Hook's POV**

I was telling Smee to shut up when a pillow came flying across the room and hit me in the face. I looked over to the bed and Elizabeth pulled the blanket back over her. I motioned for Smee to leave and then locked the cabin door, making sure the girl heard my footsteps over at the door. I turned around and looked at the lump in the bed then silently walked over to her. I placed a arm and leg on either side of her and placed my mouth where her figured her ear might be. "Never Throw anything at me… ever again." I said in a threatening tone. She said some thing but I couldn't under stand it. It was either "it wasn't me" or "It was ment for smee." She pulled the blanket off her face and turned to look at me our lips brushed against each other. She blushed and brought the blanket back over her head. I got off the bed and took a few steps toward the door then looked back at her. I went back over to her and pulled the covers off her and smirked. She grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over her head. She acts like she is hung over. I shrugged and took the flat edge of my hook and ran it down her spine, smirking. She arched away from it and shivered an unexpected moan fell out of her. " I'll have some of the men bring a bath in for you." She sat up and grabbed the blanket again and covered her self. "Thank you captain." I went over to where my hat lay. "After what happened last night I think it will be more appropriate if you call me James." I left to go about my duties on deck, after the crew brought in the tub and water for Elizabeth. They can't be trusted alone with the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elizabeth's Pov**

Hook had some of the men fill the bath with moderately hot water. After they had finished the men left the cabin and Hook locked the door as he left leaving me to my thoughts. As soon as I heard the door lock I slid my clothes off and let them fall to the floor as I walked over to the tub. Once I got there I climbed in and sunk in all the way before resting against the back of the tub. I relaxed and started zoning out. I felt some one slip in the tub behind me. "James." I opened my eyes and saw that it was not Captain Hook this someone had two hands and they were on backwards. It was Bill Jukes. I screamed.

**Hook's pov**

"Capt'n you dropped yer key sir." Edward Teach the youngest of the crew said as he walked over and handed me the key. Just as he walked away an ear piercing scream emanated from the cabin. I turned and saw my cabin door sanding ajar. There was some more screaming then some yelling as I made my way toward the cabin. Pushed open the door and slid in pulling out my pistol and pointing at the back of Bill Jukes. Who was currently trying to avoid getting hit with the objects being thrown at him. He started backing out of the room but still hand't noticed me. I cocked my gun as he backed up into its barrel. Elizabeth had stopped throwing things at him and smiled a smile that seemed to say "you're so dead". Then she disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of the shot reverberated around the cabin, and Bill Jukes fell to the floor. "Elizabeth?" I called to her as I walked over toward the bathroom. "Did he harm you?" She turned from drying her hair and looked at me."No I am quite alright." I nodded then turned to leave but froze. "I'd like to show you something. Its on the Island." She smiled at me. "Really your going to take me off the ship?" She asked as she finished drying her hair. "Yes if you promise not to wonder off. The Neverland can get very dangerous at night." She walked toward me and tangled her fingers in my left hand. "I promise James." She got dressed and went back to writing. Now I think about it she writes and awful lot.

I bowed gracefully to her then left the cabin and locked the door for her safety. If we were going to go to the island tonight I would have to bring the Ship round to the other side of the island.


	8. Chapter 8

As I started to sail the ship out of the harbor my thoughts turned towards Elizabeth once more. My thoughts had been revolving around her more and more. I was in deep thought when there was a scream from the cabin as something crashed to the floor. I set the ship on its coarse, handed the wheel to Starkey and rushed from the bridge.

When I got to the cabin the book shelf was on the floor. Elizabeth was no where to be seen. "Elizabeth?" There was a whimper coming from under the book shelf. "ELIZABETH!" I rushed over to the fallen bookcase. Starkey had heard me yell and had ran up and we lifted the bookcase off of her. I pushed the books off of her. "Elizabeth are you ok?" She looked over at me and opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. I looked up and saw Starkey still standing there. "Back to your post." He bowed and hurried back to the wheel.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. After I placed her down I checked for broken bones. " I'm fine James." I sat down next to her and moved her hair away from her face. I realized then that this is the girl I was ment to love, but she would never love me in return. " You had me worried." She looked away from me. " You were only worried because without me your plan to get to pan would have failed." I pulled my hand away from her. "Thats not true. I was worried because I love..." She had turned away from me and put the pillow over her face.I tore the pillow away from her and glared at her. "Be ready when I return we are still going to the island we have come to far to turn back around." I snapped angrily. I stood and began to leave when her hand grabbed mine. I turned to look at her. I was still clearly very angry. She sat up and pulled her hand up to her face and kissed it. " I'm sorry I didn't mean..." I yanked my hand away. "YOU MENT IT. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I." She came up and kneeled at the end of the bed. "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking or when you think I am sleeping. I only was trying to get you to say it. James please." I took a step closer to her daring to hope that she feels the same "And do you feel the same?" She looked down and paused after my question. A minute later and she still had not answered. I started to walk toward the door. "James wait." When I got to the door I paused. "Its Captain. Miss Parker. And be ready when I return we have already sailed to far to turn back around." I slammed the door shut. I started to walk toward the bridge but I could faintly make out the sound of her crying.

We laid anchor and I went to fetch the girl. She was still crying and most defantly not ready. " I thought I told you to get ready." She stood up and ran over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. " I'm sorry." I pushed her off of me. "That is hardly appropriate behavior for people who are not intamate with each other." She looked up at me and started crying more. "Captain please allow me to answer your question in my own time." I came toe to toe with her." I will give you until we arrive back on the ship tomorrow morning. And that is all the time I will allow you. Now get ready." She quickly changed and brushed her hair, grabbing a blanket off the window seat she came up to me. "I'm ready.

As the sun set Elizabeth and I made our way to the shore. Once there I helped her out the dingy and tied it to a tree. I took her hand and lead her into the forest. We have walked half a mile before we came to a clearing. She looked around a ghost of a smile on her face. Right at the tree line the ground became grass rather then the dirt of the rest of the Island. There was a waterfall at the other end of the clearing that opened up into a pool. She dropped my hand and put the basket and spread out blanket that she had been carrying on the ground then stepped into the water.

"Why does the waterfall Glitter?" She turned to me her eyes sparkling just like the water. "Behind the falls are the eggs of the fairies." She went further into the pool then splashed me. I growled, kicked my shoes off, left my hook on the blanket and went in after her. " You're going to pay for that?" She giggled and swam away from me. I swam after her and she splashed me again so I splashed her back. She giggled. " You're going to have to catch me first." She swam away and I gave chase. I almost got her three times before I finally pinned her against the wall of the pool. She looked up at me and pouted. "Not fair." I pressed my hips against her. "How was that in any way not fair?" She looked down. " Fine I guess it was fair." She was still pouting as she wrapped her legs around my waist. When she looked back up at me I kissed her and let go of her hands.

She immediately responded to my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her skirt up to remove her underware only to find that she didn't have any on."Naughty, not wearing any undies." I ran a finger against her clit. She ran a hand down my chest, down past my stomach and into the waist band of my pants. I began to nip her neck when she pushed me away and got out of the water. And before I knew it she was completly naked and laying on the blanket. I followed her out and stripped my self of my close before laying on top of her. She pulled me down for a kiss and opened her legs up for me. I thrust into her and three words came out of her mouth. Words I thought would never be directed at me. " I love you." I froze and looked at her confused. "You what?" She cupped my cheek with her hand and looked deep into my eyes. So deep that I could feel her looking into my very soul. " I said I love you Captain James Hook."

"Elizabeth I ..." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her while starting to move slowly within her. She let out a quite moan and wrapped herself around me. I moved faster at the sign of encouragement and at that exact moment the fairiy eggs hatched. The fairies burst threw the waterfall and flew over us their fairy dust sprinkling over us before flying out of the clearing and out of sight. Elizabeth started to meet my thrust and we started floating of the ground and over the tree tops. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and thrust as hard and as fas as I could. Her nails dug into my back as she came. I came shortly after and we gently floated back down to the ground. Once we were on the ground again her muscles relaxed and I rolled off of her. She turned toward me. I pulled her close and curled up against my side.

"Why does peter hate you? I mean I know you have a reason to hate him but what other reason does he have to hate you other then you being a grown up?" Elizabeth looked up at me. " Honestly love, I have no idea."


End file.
